


Love to Remember

by Cambetaut



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Flashbacks, M/M, Sort Of, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cambetaut/pseuds/Cambetaut
Summary: Faraday has no other choice but to ride out and meet the gatling gun, and he recollects his time leading up to it along the way.
Relationships: Joshua Faraday/Vasquez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Love to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in at least three years, but I was daydreaming the other day and thought that maybe this would be a neat little thing to start with to get me back into writing. So I Hope you like it <3

Faraday hoped to get out of this whole ordeal in one piece, or at least mostly one piece, but it seems like his luck has finally run out. After dodging death for half his life he knows he won’t live to see tomorrow, much less the next half hour; a shot to the gut is a death sentence, but Faraday’s hoping he gets another five minutes before he bleeds out.

The thought of running back into that church is foremost in his mind, he wants the chance to say one last goodbye to Vasquez, but what he needs to do for the people he cares about is take out that gatling gun blowing before it blows everyone to bits. With Chisolm offering what cover he can, Faraday jumps on the first horse he can find, kicking with all his might to send them flying towards the group of men waiting out in the open meadow.

He faintly hears Vasquez shout, “Andale, güero!” as he rides away. Faraday savors the words, replaying that deep beautiful voice over and over in his mind as he draws closer and closer to his death.

He’s always loved to make big entrances, so he should be happy that he’s getting the chance to go out in one last blaze of glory, for something that he can actually say is worth it. Yet theres the nagging thought in the back of his mind that he wishes he could have so much more time. Before this whole misadventure it wouldn’t have meant so much if any given day was his last, he had nothing to really care about except Jack, but horses don’t fill you with the same sort of love a person can…

Shots are ringing through the air as he tries to pick off some of the men as rides like hell towards the gatling gun waiting for him.

\----

_Faraday watches Vasquez out of the corner of his eye as they clear the town of Bogue’s men. He’s keeping tabs on his death count because he knows that asshole will brag about his own the second the fighting stops. Vasquez started on about it the second they were saddling their horses and getting ready to ride into town, trying to egg Faraday on by proclaiming he would have outdoing Faraday by a landslide.  
He’s not willing to admit it, but his attention is definitely torn. It’s hard not to keep half of his focus on Vasquez at all times. Its not just the flashy way Vasquez twirls his guns in tandem, and storms through the buildings, its fucking hot. If Faraday didn’t know any better he might believe he’s having the best wet dream of his life. _

_It seems entirely natural that they wind up back to back, defending each other without a second thought. It’s like they’ve been a team their whole lives. Faraday smirks over his shoulder at Vasquez, who makes eye contact just long enough to return his own. God, he really hopes he can get that Mexican drunk enough to find out if he’s the sort of man Faraday could have a fantastic night with._

\----

Bullets are flying at him, he ducks down as much as he can, but there’s no good way to dodge them. He takes a blow to the leg, another to his shoulder. The pain is so unbearable, but he’s doing this to save them if he can. To save Vasquez. Each roll of the horses gait makes him want to cry out, but he grits his teeth and continues on.

Faraday is blinded by the pain of the next shot, he can barely tell where it’s hit him anymore, but he can feel his grip on the reins give out. He tries his hardest to stay up in the saddle, to keep going towards them, he’s so so close… The ground catches him before he even notices he’s fallen off, the grass waving at the sky above him as he tries to catch his breath.

\----

_It would be an understatement to say they’ve had a lot to drink, but that doesn’t mean Faraday isn’t still completely in control of his actions. Most of the other men have either gone to sleep or off to who knows where, Faraday hasn’t really been paying much attention to anyone other than Vasquez. They’ve been going shot for shot all night, bragging about how much alcohol they can handle and daring each other to keep going. Some people might say it’s a recipe for disaster, but in Faraday’s opinion its just the beginning of a good time._

_He pulled out his cards a while ago to show the vaquero some tricks, and he is absolutely delighted by the way Vasquez smiles at each one. It’s not even something Faraday has to think about anymore, mostly muscle memory after years of pulling the old deck out to win a few coins when money was particularly tight. It gives him time to really look the man over, taking in the line of his jaw, his dark mesmerizing eyes, the curve of his lips. If Faraday didn’t know any better he’d think Vasquez was a damn angel, or maybe a demon would be more accurate, that man brings a whole new meaning to the statement devilishly handsome._

_Somewhere between their tenth drink and their twentieth Faraday decides he needs some fresh air, and he’s ecstatic that Vasquez follows him out. They walk around the side of the saloon in silence, and the second Faraday think’s they’re out of sight he grabs the other man and pushes him up against the building. There’s barely more than an inch between their lips, Faraday is trying to calm his breathing, pausing to make sure this isn’t a huge mistake before making the next step. It’s Vasquez that leans in first, and Faraday takes it as the invitation he’s been waiting for._

\----

He has to force himself to get up. As easy as it would be to lay there and die, he’ll be damned if he’s come this far just to quit. Faraday pushes himself to his feet, finding that he’s just a few feet away from the gatling gun. He takes his first stumbling step, barely able to keep himself upright. At this rate he isn’t even sure that his plan B is going to be possible. These men are more likely to shoot him in the head before he has his chance.

\----

_“Where in the hell are we going?” Faraday sleepily demands as Vasquez tugs on his hand, leading him out of the boarding house and into the night._

_“Cállate,” Vasquez whispers, slightly squeezing his hand for emphasis._

_Faraday grumbles to himself about being woken up, but for the most part he keeps his mouth shut. He can’t tell what direction they’re headed, but that doesn’t bother him at all, because as much as he might grumble and complain he’s excited to see what Vasquez has to show him._

_They walk together quietly under the moonlight, and the part of his brain that has finally woken up enough to function can’t help but think about how much he’d love to spend the rest of his life sharing memories like this with Vasquez. He’s bone dead tired from working all day to prep the town for the fight that’s about to come, and under any other circumstances he would have shot someone right in the face for waking him up after he Finally managed to crash on his bed. This man, however, is a completely different story. Faraday would endure a million sleepless nights for a few extra minutes with Vasquez, and with the upcoming uncertainty about everyone’s future he’s even more willing to lose some sleep._

_It feels like an eternity has passed when they finally stop in the middle of an open meadow, just beyond the horse corral. The moon is full and bright above them, washing the open field in soft blue light. It’s a breathtaking sight, not like Faraday’s never seen the open plains on a clear night when the moon is full, but it’s something about this night. Something about Vasquez being here with him, that makes it feel like the most special moment of his life._

_“Are you going to tell me what we’re doing or am I still supposed to be keepin my mouth shut?” Faraday asks, a small smirk tugging at his lips._

_Vasquez shakes his head and lets out a breathy chuckle, “Idiota.”_

_“What? Its a fair question!”_

_Vasquez wraps his arms around Faraday, drawing him closer. “I wanted to be with you.”_

_It’s such a simple response, but Faraday’s heart flutters at the words. He can’t help the wide grin that paints his face; he might actually burst with happiness._

_It’s almost simultaneous when they connect for a kiss. It’s so soft at first, slow and sensual until they almost can’t stand the building desire, each trying to devour the other._

_\----_

Faraday takes another step, pushing himself through the pain to do what has to be done. Every step is agonizing. Even each breath seems to hurt more than the last, but if he lets himself stop he’s afraid there won’t be enough fight left in him to finish the job. He watches helplessly as one of the men raises his rifle to shoot. Faraday’s half expecting to meet his maker, but instead his leg is shot out from under him, and he crashes face first into the dirt.

_\----_

_“What if we didn’t stay?” Faraday quietly asks._

_Vasquez pauses, his cigar halfway to his mouth, and turns to gives him a skeptical look._

_“….Well you saw Robichaux, he flew out of here like a bat out of hell. Maybe we should get some good sense and follow in his footsteps.These people are hardly ready for a war against hired guns, it takes more than a few shooting lessons to turn a farmer into a soldier. We spent all this time trying to prepare them and we’ve done all we can, the rest is up to them.” Faraday pauses, looking to the ground, “And I… I don’t want to lose you. I can’t stand the thought of seeing you shot to hell and back. Vas, I want to spend my life with you, not just tomorrow.”_

_Vasquez studies the cigar in his hand for a long moment, before he decides to speak. “Güero,” he says fondly, “ I want more time with you too.. but we can’t leave. We have to help Sam. And Emma and Teddy. All these people. They need us, we can’t just run away.”_

_“I was afraid you might say that,” Faraday mutters. They both stand in silence for a moment, before he declares, “I’m going to find a drink,” wandering off into the saloon._

_\----_

He can vaguely make out some noises coming from Bogue’s men ahead, but he doesn’t pay them much mind. Faraday’s almost blacking out from the sheer pain of existing anymore. He weakly pushes himself up, sitting on his haunches in the dirt. He has his backup plan, and if he just manages to perform one last sleight of hand it should give the rest of the men a victory, at the cost of his life.

_\----_

_Faraday is finally done fortifying the balcony of the saloon and stashing the weapons and ammo for the men that will be stationed there when the action starts. It doesn’t look too bad, although a couple boards aren’t going to stop a barrage of bullets, but its better than nothing he supposes. He doesn’t feel like going down to drink just yet, he takes a moment to watch the people scurrying about trying to put the finishing touches on their work._

_The sky is full of streaks of pink and orange, and it makes the perfect backdrop for watching Vasquez, who was unlucky enough to be tasked with helping dig the trenches. Faraday knows he’s being none too subtle about the way he’s gawking, but he doesn’t give a rats ass at the moment.That man is absolutely mesmerizing, and he probably has no idea. It’s not just because he has his shirt off (which may or may not be what initially caught Faraday’s attention), but the man as a whole. He’s a mix of all the features that Faraday loves; dark and mysterious, sometimes brooding. God, even the way he walks is enough to have Faraday stalking his every step. And right now he’s practically glistening in the sun, his muscles rippling with every movement. Faraday hasn't been this excited just from looking at someone in many years._

_“See something you like?” Chisolm chuckles._

_Faraday barely manages not to jump, “Jesus! Sam, you can’t sneak up on a man like that!” His friend chuckles beside him._

_“And for your information, I was having a peaceful moment watchin the sun set, before you tried to scare the shit right out of me.”_

_“Shit is right,” Chisolm mumbles._

_Faraday narrows his eyes, turning to look towards the sun without bothering to respond. They stand together in silence, watching as the sky slowly darkens from brilliant red-orange to crimson._

_“Well, appreciate your peaceful moment. There won’t be many left.” Chisolm claps him gently on the shoulder as he turns to leave._

_“That’s for sure,” Faraday says quietly, more to himself than Chisolm._

_The men have started coming back into town, but Vasquez stays behind, continuing to dig until sun has half disappeared behind the horizon. Faraday can’t force himself to walk away, he is having the time of his life just watching._

_He’s almost disappointed when Vasquez finally throws down his shovel, but the sight of him stretching is definitely worth it. Faraday’s half convinced his heart might have stopped in his chest for a second there. He will definitely be impatiently waiting for bedtime tonight, he’s already daydreaming about all of the terrible, wonderful things he wants to do to that man._

_\----_

Lady luck must be on his side somewhat today, it’s a miracle the man with the eyepatch is merciful enough to light up Faraday’s last cigar before aiming a gun at his head. He’s used misdirection a million times to get out of situations he should’ve had the sense not to get himself into in the first place, but this time is different.

“I’ve always been lucky with one-eyed Jacks,” he laughs as he produces the stick of dynamite, sparks flying from the lit fuse. He savors the looks of absolute terror on their faces, tossing the dynamite towards them with a slight bit of satisfaction.

_\----_

_“One of these times you might actually kill me with pleasure. That was fucking fantastic,” Faraday smiles over at his partner. Vasquez smiles back, breathing out a laugh._

_They lay together in relative silence, trying to catch their breath. The curtain to their only window is blowing just enough to make soft noises as it brushes against the frame. It’s so peaceful, the song of crickets outside the only real disruption to the quiet._

_“Te quiero con todo mi corazón.”_

_“I have never wanted to know another language more than I do when you speak Mexican. What in the hell are you saying now?”_

_Vasquez snorts, shaking his head as he says, “It’s Spanish, pendejo.”_

_“Oh, shut up! You know what I meant,” Faraday pouts. In return Vasquez only laughs._

_Faraday rolls on his side, propping himself up on an elbow so he can look down at the man beside him. His hair is an absolute mess, his expression completely pleased and satiated; both of which Faraday is more than happy to take credit for. “Come on, tell me,” Faraday asks softly, running his free hand over Vasquez’s chest in circles._

_“It was nothing.”_

_“Vas,” he pleads, trying to put on his best puppy dog eyes. When that doesn’t work he resorts to intimidation, “don’t make me force you.” Vasquez quirks an eyebrow, giving him a disbelieving look. It only takes a second for Faraday to straddle him and pin his arms above his head. “What. Did. You. Say?” He’s leans in until their noses are just barely touching._

_Vasquez gives him a smug smile, surging up to connect their lips for one quick kiss. He giggles when he sees the annoyed look on his lovers face. Vasquez keeps eye contact with him, almost like he’s staring into Faraday’s soul._

_“I love you.”_

_Faraday leans away in surprise, trying to make sense of what Vasquez has just told him, and when it finally registers in his brain he’s too shocked to say anything._

_“I love you. With all of my heart.”_

_“But I… You… Are you sure? You’re sure? You love me?”_

_Vasquez nods in agreement, chuckling, “Yes güero, I’m sure.”_

_“Well that’s… Something. That is definitely something… I can’t believe you just said that.”_

_“Why are you so surprised?” Vasquez questions, uncertainty creeping into his voice._

_“I don’t know, I guess I just wasn't expecting it. Nobody has ever told me they love me like that. I’ve never wanted to hear it before.”_

_“Do you not love me too?”_

_“Yes! Yes, I love you! God, I can’t believe I didn’t say it back. Yes!” Faraday practically yells at him._

_Vasquez pulls him down into an embrace, holding him tight._

_\----_

At least he can say he died with his favorite memories on his mind.

BOOM


End file.
